Osaerarenai
by Park Ai Rin
Summary: Di sekolah ini terdapat sepasang 'couple' The Dog and The Master. Seluruh siswa dan siswi disini tahu siapa yang dijuluki The Dog and The Master. Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke sebagai Si Anjing dan Hinata sebagai Sang Majikan.
1. Chapter 1

**Osaerarenai**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina Fiction**

**Rate : T – M **

**Ehm, ide fic ini diambil dari Komik dengan judul sama 'Osaerarenai' dengan sedikit perubahan ala kadarnya dari Author.**

**Yoosh, silahkan dibaca ^^**

Di sekolah ini terdapat sepasang 'couple' The Dog and The Master. Seluruh siswa dan siswi disini tahu siapa yang dijuluki The Dog and The Master. Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke sebagai Si Anjing dan Hinata sebagai Sang Majikan.

Hahh,,?

Terkejut?

Tapi itulah faktanya. Sang Pangeran Sekolah sekaligus Playboy nomor satu di Konoha International yang memiliki wajah yang sanggup membuat ratusan gadis jatuh pingsan hanya dengan sekali kedip, otak jenius dan bergelimang harta jatuh tunduk pada seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga Hyuuga. Well, tidak bisa dikatakan 'biasa' juga, kalian tentu tahu keluarga Hyuuga kand? Tanpa dijelaskan kalian pasti kenal bagaimana terpandangnya keluarga Hyuuga dengan segala keperfeksionisannya.

Hinata Hyuuga, si gadis manis bersurai indigo dengan mata bermanik ungu pucat namun entah mengapa warna mata berbeda dengan keluarga Hyuuga kebanyakan. Author sendiri masih mencari jawabannya, tapi yang jelas si gadis ini memiliki mata yang jauh lebih hidup dibandingkan keluarganya. Siapa yang tak jatuh hati padanya, dengan segala keramahan senyumnya yang sangat tulus kebaikan hatinya yang mengalahkan kebaikan hati Putri Salju yang kalian sering baca di buku buku dongeng, meskipun dia pemalu dan agak sedikit kikuk serta rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti porselen itu tapi itu tak mengurangi daya tariknya hingga sanggup memikat hati para siswa di Konoha International High School tak terkecuali Gaara Sabaku, sang ketua Osis.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata" tanya Gaara yang berpapasan dengan Hinata di lorong kelas

"Ah, S-Sabaku-san ! Ano.. aku mau kembali ke kelas" jawab Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rambutnya.

"Tegakkan wajahmu Hinata dan tatap aku ketika kita sedang bicara" 'Uh, gadis ini! Tak tahukah dia seberapa inginnya aku untuk selalu menatap wajahnya! Tapi apa? Kenapa dia selalu menundukkan wajahnya' keluh Gaara

"Dan sudah kukatakan berkali kali, panggil namaku dengan benar" Hinata malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan merasa bersalah karena dia pikir Gaara menilainya tidak sopan karena dia menundukkan wajahnya ketika berbicara.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara "Gomenne.. G-Gaa Gaara-kun!" dan seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah Gaara meskipun samar samar.

"Sudahlah!" Gaara mengambil langkah di depan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa Hinata tak bergerak dari tempatnya Gaara pun menoleh kebelakang "Kau masih mau disana atau ikut ke kelas bersamaku?"

"Gomen-ne" Hinata pun mulai melangkah dan berjalan ke arah Gaara yang sedikit memperlambat langkahnya alih alih untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata.

Tak ada percakapan antara mereka di sepanjang koridor, seluruh siswa dan siswi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berdua 'Pasangan yang cocok' batin mereka. Yah, mereka sudah bisa menebak bahwa sang Ketua Osis yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah mereka itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata. Hanya saja, si gadis sendiri tidak terlalu peka pada hal hal berbau romantisme. Haah, Poor Gaara.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun ini masih di lorong kelas" Hinata dan Gaara terpaku melihat adegan live dihadapan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang terkejut melihat apa yang ia saksikan karena Gaara hanya melihatnya datar. Dihadapan mereka sekarang seorang Sasuke tengah mencumbu mesra seorang gadis berambut pirang, tangannya meraba raba paha si gadis yang memang terpampang jelas karena rok yang dipakainya pun sangat sangat minim. Meskupun begitu sepertinya si gadis tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang Cassanova.

"Hn, lalu kenapa?" Sasuke masih setia mencium satiap inchi leher gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang beberapa menit lalu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jika kau sebegitu bernafsunya, lakukan di Hotel. Ini sekolah bukan tempat untuk berbuat mesum, Uchiha" Gaara yang dongkol menatap tajam sepasang remaja yang tak tahu malu itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya melirik Gaara sekilas dan tersenyum miring.

"Hn"sahut Sasuke

Hinata berdiri mematung, wajahnya merona merah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ber..Ber hhen-ti! BERHENTI UCHIHA-SAN" Hinata berteriak, sasuke yang tadi tengah asik dengan 'mainannya' seketika mematung tak bergerak. Ya, tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Waahh, dia mematung seketika! Seperti anjing yang diperintah majikkannya" celetuk salah satu siswi

"Kau tak tahu? Sasuke itu akan mematung selama 3 menit jika Hinata berkata 'Berhenti' padanya" ucap siswi yang lainnya

Ino yang merasa kegiatannya bersama Sasuke terganggu akibat ulah Hinata hanya mampu menahan kesal, dia mendesis "Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu Sasuke-kun sekali saja hah? Nona Hyuuga?" setelahnya, Ino pergi begitu saja dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Gomen-ne" Hinata merasa bersalah, tapi entah mengapa hal itu selalu saja terucap dari bibirnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke mencumbu para siswi, awalnya seperti itu, tapi lama kelamaan hal itu perlu dilakukan. Bagaimana pun juga, ini di sekolah. Harusnya Sasuke tahu hal hal seperti itu tak sepantasnya dilakukan, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikan Sasuke selain Hinata. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengancam siapapun yang berani menggangunya, tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk Hinata tentunya. Karena Gaara akan selalu berada di sisi Hinata untuk melindunginya dari Serigala macam Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiga menit telah berlalu dan Sasuke sudah mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia tersenyum sinis, bisa bisanya gadis itu mengerjainya lagi. Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Hinata, ditatapnya manik manik gadis itu. Angin berhembus, membawa harum tubuh Hinata keseluruh indra penciuman Sasuke. Lavender. Sasuke menyukainya, aroma tubuh gadis itu menenangkan jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lain yang berbau menyengat. Sehelai rambut Hinata terbang ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium helain rambut tersebut, menyesap wangi shampoo yang menguar dari rambut gadis itu.

"Dengar, aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika kau terus seperti itu. Hinata"


	2. NO MORE

**OSAERARENAI**

**CHAPTER II : NO MORE**

**OK, EVERYONE KNOW NARUTO BELONG TO OUR GRANDPA MR. MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUHINA FICTION**

**RATE : T - M**

Wahhh, ternyata masih ada yang mau mereview fict abal abal punya author \(T0T)/. Author sangat terharu hiks hiks. Sankyuuu pake bangett lohh.

Ehmm, author minta maaf banget chapter kemarin itu bukan kepotong, tapi ane sendiri yang lupa kasih mark TO BE CONTINUED, maklum author abal abal. So , masih berminat kah untuk membaca kelanjutan fict ini,,?

Previous Chapter :

Hinata mencoba menghentikan aksi yang tak sepantasnya dipertontonkan oleh dua makhuk di depannya ini. Dan satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis manis ini mampu membuat Pangeran Sekolah kita ini diam tak berkutik.

Tiga menit telah berlalu dan Sasuke sudah mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia tersenyum sinis, bisa bisanya gadis itu mengerjainya lagi. Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Hinata, ditatapnya manik manik gadis itu. Angin berhembus, membawa harum tubuh Hinata keseluruh indra penciuman Sasuke. Lavender. Sasuke menyukainya, aroma tubuh gadis itu menenangkan jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lain yang berbau menyengat. Sehelai rambut Hinata terbang ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium helain rambut tersebut, menyesap wangi shampoo yang menguar dari rambut gadis itu.

"Dengar, aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika kau terus seperti itu. Hinata"

...

"Dengar, aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika kau terus seperti itu. Hinata" Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sudah lama ia memendam kekesalan yang membuncah pada Hinata. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, mencoba meredakan emosinya.

"Atau jangan jangan.."Hinata masih menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang akan Sasuke katakan

"A..apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Hinata?" manik manik Hinata melebar, 'Kya, itu hal yang paling mustahil kulakukan. Aku? Menyukai Uchiha sepertinya? Mana mungkin, justru dia sosok yang harus dan wajib kujauhi' batin Hinata

"Kenapa diam? Atau kau benar benar menyukaiku?" lanjut Sasuke , melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat bingung membuat Gaara jengah. Dia juga kerap penasaran, mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu penurut jika dihadapkan pada sulung Hyuuga yang satu ini. Apa mungkin ada hubungan khusus antara mereka berdua?.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Uchiha, Hinata tak mung.."

"A..ano U-Uchiha-ssan, aku memang menyukaimu!" Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiam diri pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke dan Gaara sama sama terlihat sangat terkejut namun dilanjutkan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda. Sasuke terlihat terkejut namun ada rona merah tipis disekitar pipi pucatnya, sangat tipis sekali, hampir tak terlihat. Sedangkan Gaara, lihatlah. Dia sangat terkejut atas apa yang Hinata ucapkan, matanya berubah sendu. Hatinya makin sakit melihat ekpresi kemenangan di wajah Sasuke.

"Bu-bbukankah ki-kita berteman sejak kecil? Tt-tentu saja aku me-menyukai Uchiha-san, karena kita teman. I-iya kan?" petir imajiner seketika menjadi latar belakang aura Sasuke yang semula berbunga bunga atas spekulasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri sekarang berubah menjadi sangat suram. Sudut siku-siku imajiner terpampang jelas di dahinya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Hinata menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan, 'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa aku telah menyinggung perasaan Uchiha-san?' batin Hinata setelah melihat perubahan raut muka Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang tadi Hinata sampaikan, peluangnya untuk memiliki Hinata masih sangat besar dan terbuka lebar. 'Akan kupastikan, Hinata akan segera menjadi milikku! Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi'. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sudah berada di depan Hinata, dia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? Teman? Jangan harap, aku tak sudi berteman denganmu Hinata" lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi.

"Apa..maksudnya u-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Hn, Kau pikirkan saja sendiri" dan akhirnya ia benar benar melangkah menuju kelasnya. Sebelum dia berbelok menuju kelasnya, ia sempat melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini telah di rangkul Gaara. 'Dasar setan merah menyebalkan'.

"Hinata? Kau baik baik saja" tanya Gaara sambil merangkul bahu gadis tersebut 'bahunya gemetar, apa yang sudah di lakukan Uchiha brengsek itu sebenarnya'

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan dipikirkan! Uchiha memang seperti itu" lanjutnya

"Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca kaca, hampir menangis. Gaara semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Hush, jangan pedulikan dia Hinata. Kita kelas sekarang, ne?" Gaara mengusap pipi Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ne, Gaara-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan pasrah saat Gaara mengandeng tangannya begitu saja.

...

Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan gusar, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya tadi raut mukanya tak berubah sama sekali justru semakin bertambah suram dengan segerombolan 'fans yang tak dianggap' yang terus saja berteriak. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencekik leher mereka satu persatu hingga tewas jika hal itu bisa dilakukan, oh tentu saja itu hal yang mudah Sasuke lakukan. Hanya saja, hal itu melanggar hukum kan? Sasuke tak mau memiliki catatan hitam dalam hidupnya. Fugaku bisa membunuhnya jika ia berurusan dengan polisi, apalagi hingga harus mendekam di sel jeruji?. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Bunyi dobrakan pintu membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, dan mereka mendapati bungsu Uchiha berdiri disana dengan aura yang sangat err menyeramkan. Para fans girl yang awalnya ingin menjeritkan namanya sontak menutup mulutnya kembali setelah mendapat Death Glare cuma-cuma dari 'Pangeran' yang mereka puja.

"Yoo, Teme! Kau dari mana saja?" Naruto yang memang kelewat bodoh untuk menilai situasi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Minggir.." ujar Sasuke dingin

"Kau ini, aku ini bertanya padamu Sasuke" lanjut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minggir.. atau kubuat kau takkan pernah memakan ramen kesukaanmu itu Dobe" Naruto yang awalnya tak memahami apapun tentang situasinya sekarang mengerti bahwa sahabatnya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, bisa dibilang sangat buruk malah. Naruto pun menyingkir dan membiarkan Sasuke menghampiri kursinya.

'Pasti karena Hinata lagi' batin Naruto, remaja dengan energi yang tak pernah habis itu pun menghela nafas. Dia berniat menghiburnya, tapi suara seseorang telah menginterupsi niatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa lagi hah? Apa karena gadis itu lagi eh?" Shikamaru yang semula tidur dengan menelengkupkan wajahnya mendengus kecil pada Sasuke. Ia heran seorang Hyuuga macam Hinata mampu bahkan sering mebuat emosi seorang Uchiha Sasuke porak poranda hanya dalam hitungan jam. Bahkan Naruto yang super menyebalkan itu pun masih sanggup Sasuke ladeni. Lalu kenapa hanya karena Hinata Sasuke menjadi sering uring-uringan seperti pagi ini?.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di kursinya pun kini bersender pada kepala kursinya. "Gadis itu.. menyebalkan" Naruto dan Shikamaru tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa seolah sedang mengejeknya (memang begitu kan kenyataannya?).

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Naruto

"Hn"

"Apa gadis itu bersama Sabaku lagi?" ujar Shikamaru

"Hn"

"Jadi, mana yang lebih membuatmu kesal? Hinata kah? Si Ketua Osis itu kah?"

"Keduanya"

"Benarkah? Atau kau kesal karena mereka berdua yang selalu menempel dimana-mana heh?" kalimat terakhir Shikamaru sukses membuatnya mendapat death glare mematikan dari Sasuke yang sayangnya tak mempan pada si jenius dari keluar Nara ini.

"Jika kau sebegitu cemburunya pada mereka.."

"Aku tidak cemburu" bantah Sasuke tegas mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan Shikamaru, BOHONG, bahkan si bodoh Naruto itupun tahu.

"Oke, kuralat! Jika kau sebegitu kesalnya melihat mereka berdua selalu lengket"

"Kau salah, mereka tidak begitu! Dasar si Sabaku saja yang selalu berusaha mendekati Hinata Hime" kali ini Naruto yang menyanggah perkataan Shikamaru, kali ini Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat si bodoh Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian tak menyela saat aku bicara? Oke, jika kau sebegitu kesalnya melihat Sabaku menempel pada si Hyuuga itu. Mengapa kau tak pisahkan saja mereka berdua? Dan kau bisa sedikit 'mengerjainya' hah" jelas Shikamaru

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ide dari Shikamaru, Naruto yang merinding melihat seringai Sasuke hanya mampu menelan ludah 'Apa yang telah si pemalas itu lakukan? Jika begini, Hinata-chan akan berada dalam masalah'.

"Kau benar, mulai sekarang takkan kubiarkan siapapun untuk berani mendekati kelinci kecil itu. Tidak terkecuali si Panda Merah Busuk itu"

"Ckckck.. kelinci malang" ujar Shikamaru

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**YOSHHHHH,,**

**SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER DUANYA,,**

**SENENG DEH KALIAN MAU BACA FICT ABAL ABAL INI, MAAF KARENA AKU AUTHOR BARU HIKSS (T.T). APALAGI SAMPE ADA YANG NGE FAV. AKU AKAN BERUSAHA BUAT YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI.**

**OH IYHA, SASUKE DISINI GHA KENA KUTUK KOK DAN HINATA JUGA GHA PAKE RAMUAN MACAM MACAM. HINATA KAN ANAK BAIK, DAN DIA JUGA MASIH SAYANG NYAWA UNTUK JAMPE JAMPE SASUKE. DIA KAN PARNO ABIS SAMA SERIGALA JAHAT MACAM SASUKE.**


	3. BEGINING

YHEAY YHEAY SUKI-SUKI WAW WAW #DITIMPUK READERS.

HALLO, MINNA-SAN. AUTHOR SATU INI COME BACK.

THANKS YHA, BUAT YANG NGE-FAV, BUAT YANG NGE-FOLLOW, BUAT YANG NGE-REVIEW, BUAT YANG NGE-BACA, BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAA.

APA? OKE – OKE CUKUP SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR.

**OSAERARENAI**

**SASUHINA FICTION**

**NARUTO CHARACTERS IS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS PAIRING, DONT READ PLEASE!**

**DONT FLAME ME FROM THE PAIRING.**

"Hinataaa-chan" si bodoh Naruto terlihat berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor kelas menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

**-FLASHBACK-**

Naruto menatap ngeri kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memang jelas memiliki wajah yang mengerikan meskipun ketampanannya tak perlu kalian ragukan lagi. Tapi Shikamaru? Hey! Dia hanya menampilkan wajah malasnya saja dimanapun dan kapanpun, tapi yang membuat Naruto ngeri adalah rencana-rencana 'jahat' yang disiapkan si jenius itu untuk Hinata yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kelinci kesayangan mereka'.

"Hei, kalian berdua! A-Apa yang kalian akan lakukan pada Hinata? Jangan macam-macam padanya!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Cobalah hentikan dia jika kau bisa Naruto-baka" Shikamaru mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyeringai.

"Hya, Sasuke! Singkirkan pikiran-pikiran mesummu itu! Kau akan berurusan dengan Neji jika kau mengganggu imoutou kesayangannya, belum lagi Hiashi jii-san! Katana di rumah mereka bisa melayang ke arahmu jika kau menggangu Hime keluarga Hyuuga itu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn, kau hanya perlu diam Dobe!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mengganggu Hinata, Teme!"

"Tapi dia milikku Dobe!...Sejak dulu dia milikku" Naruto hanya menghela mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Shika hanya mendengus kecil.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Naruto masih menatap sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Hinata. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis rasanya, bagaimana tidak? Naruto sudah berkeliling hampir satu sekolah selama setengah jam hanya untuk mencari Hinata. Sedangkan yang dicari kini sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama si panda merah. Tunggu? Bersama si Panda Merah? 'Ohh, tidak! Si Panda Merah itu sama berbahayanya dengan si Teme! Si Serigala Hitam itu' batin Naruto. Oh Naruto, jika mereka berdua itu Serigala Hitam dan Panda Merah. Lalu kau itu apa? Rubah Kuning? Kau bisa dibunuh mereka berdua jika mereka mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan dalam otakmu itu.

Naruto segera melangkah ke arah dua orang remaja yang saling bercengkrama di taman yang jarang dikunjungi para siswa karena mereka lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama teman mereka di kantin.

"Kau lebih baik menjauh dari Hina Hime bocah panda" ucap Naruto dingin seraya menatap azure milik Gaara, lalu dia tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? Rubah!" balas Gaara. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku tak mengizinkanmu mendekati Hime! Lagi pula aku hanya sekedar mengingatkanmu! Akan ada banyak orang yang tak mengizinkanmu mendekati Hinata selain aku! Dan perlu kau tahu, mereka berbeda denganku. Mereka tak akan hanya sekedar mengingatkan!"

"A-ano.. Naru-kun! G-Gaara-kun! Kalian tak perlu bertengkar" mereka berdua tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar suara Hinata. Mereka tak sadar jika mereka hampir bertengkar di depan Hinata. Kedua remaja laki laki itu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Hhufft, baiklah Hime-chan! Sekarang kau ikut denganku!" belum juga Naruto menggapai tangan mungil Hinata, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ikut kemana? Dobe!" yha, suara nan sexy itu memang suara Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto. 'Sial, kini sang Serigala pun datang! Oh Hinata, kau sungguh kelinci yang menggemaskan! Tapi mengapa kau selalu menjadi mangsa makhluk – makhluk buas itu?' batin Naruto.

"O-Oh Teme! Aku hanya ingin mengajak Hinata makan siang ke kantin" jawab Naruto asal.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun! A-aku s-sudah makan siang tadi" Ckckck, dengan kepolosanmu itu kau bisa membuat Naruto terbunuh oleh Sasuke, Hinata. Dan benar, aura hitam mulai menyelimuti mereka, sedangkan Naruto mencoba tersenyum miris atas kepolosan Hinata. Well, Gaara-pun kini tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik karena waktunya bersama Hinata terganguu karena kedantangan dua makhluk menyebalkan itu. Hinata hanya menatap ketiga pemuda itu bergantian, meskipun ia masih bingung gadis itu sadar suasana diantara mereka berempat tidaklah baik. Dan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada di situasi seperti saat ini, dan gadis itu benar – benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini jika saja ia tak ingat apa yang diajarkan mendiang ibunya dulu tentang kesopanan.

"Bukankah itu Hinata?" di kejauhan Ssai yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Neji berhenti sejenak ketika netranya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan 'Hinata dikelilingi makhluk – makhluk buas' menurutnya. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai.

"Disana!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Hinata berada.

"Dan dia bersama sepupuku, bocah ramen dan ketua Osis" jelasnya lagi, kedua iris Neji membulat sempurna menyaksikan Hinata dalam bahaya (menurutnya). Neji segera menghampiri Hinata, dan merangkul bahu Hinata dan menjauh dari kepungan 'mahkluk-makhluk' itu.

"Demi Kami-sama! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu Hinata! Jangan pernah sekalipun kau dekat-dekat dengan 'Panda', 'Rubah', apalagi 'Srigala' ini. Mereka itu berbahaya untukmu, apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Neji memastikan Imouto-nya itu dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

"Apa kalian ingin memakan 'Kelinci' imutku?" ucap Sai yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Neji, dan dengan kompaknya mereka semua –kecuali Hinata- memberikan death glare terbaik mereka pada sosok yang sering memamerkan 'senyum tidak ikhlasnya' itu dimana saja.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Hinata pergi dari sini, Sadako" ucap Sasuke, untuk beberapa detik mata kelamnya bertemu dengan mata Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Sadako? Bocah tengik" jawab Neji tak terima.

"Kau tak lihat? Tubuh Hinata bergetar" potong Sasuke. Mereka semua menghela nafas, membenarkan kalimat Sasuke.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hinata merasa tak eak hati pada Gaara ketika melihat wajah muram Gaara.

"Jangan lihat dia!" ujar Sasuke ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang memandang punggung Gaara. Hinata segera melepas pandangan matanya dari Gaara.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari sana, Sai-pun mengekori Neji dan Hinata dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita Dobe" Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata seketika membeku.

"Hehe, Teme" Naruto mencoba tertawa meskipun terdengar aneh.

"Jika kau masih ingin menikmati ramen di sisa hidupmu, sebaiknya kau bantu aku" sergah Sasuke

"Apa, maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan sedikit hal, sisanya biar Shikamaru yang urus"

Akhirnya liburan musim panas sudah di depan mata, saat – saat yang menyenangkan untu berkunjung ke berbagai tempat wisata-pun menanti para siswa. Mereka takkan melakukan rutinitas sekolah yang biasa mereka jalani. Yaah, bayaran yang cukup rasanya bagi mereka setelah mereka menjalani masa ujian yang cukup berat. _Its time to rest for their brain right? _Meskipun ada di antara mereka yang tak memiliki otak, Naruto contohnya.

Disaat semua teman – temannya sibuk membahas rencana liburan mereka. Sang Hime Hyuuga justru memasang wajah muram.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau hanya mengulang di satu mata pelajaran" ujar salah satu teman perempuannya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kau tahu? Aku mengulang di hampir semua mata pelajaran Hinata! Ibuku bahkan menangis setiap hari karena betapa bodohnya aku" Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Itu k-karena... Kiba-kun hanya K-kurang berusaha"

"Nahh, sama sepertimu! Kau juga hanya kurang sedikit berusaha Hinata!" Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kiba.

Tiba – tiba seseorang memasuki kelas Hinata, Sensei dengan wajah super malas dan selalu memakai masker hitam di wajahnya. Yha, Kakashi-sensei.

"Hinata? Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ah, iyha sensei" Hinata mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi, hingga laki – laki berusia 29 tahun itu berhenti di salah satu lorong kelas.

"Kau mengulang di kelasku kan?"

"I-Iya sensei!"

"Begini, aku tak bisa mengajarmu untuk kelas tambahan musim panas ini" ujar Kakashi, Hinata menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Ah, aku ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting di Hokkaido." Jelas Kakashi setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata yang kebingungan.

"J-jadi.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi sudah menyelanya – tidak sopan.

"Jadi Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi menggantikanku untuk mengajarmu. Bukankah dia itu siswa dengan segudang prestasi? Yahh, meskipun kelakuannya...kau tahu kan? Lagi pula dia sudah menguasai seluruh materi pelajaranku, menyebalkan kan?" Hinata syok, sangat syok mendengar pernyataan sensei yang cinta damai tersebut.

"A-ano, sensei! B-bisakah.."

"Tak bisa Hinata, bahkan Tsunade-sama juga sudah menyetujuinya" seakan telah mengetahui bahwa Hinata takkan menyetujui hal ini, Kakashi segera memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Baiklah, jadi selama liburan panas kau tak perlu datang ke sekolah. Kau hanya perlu belajar bersama Sasuke, setelah itu dia akan mengajarimu dan memberimu test. Dan dia akan memberikan penilaian atas pelajaranmu. Dan... selesai! Kau lulus ujian tambahan jika si Uchiha itu meluluskanmu. Lagi pula... ku dengar kau bertetangga dengannya kand?" merasa tak puya pilihan, Hinata hanya pasrah dan menghela nafas.

"H-hai, sensei"

"Yosh, ganbatte ne Hinata! Sampai jumpa di semester depan"

Kakashi berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah, dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Dia teringat akan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Hinata. Bukan karena dia malas mengajar Hinata, justru dia senang. Karena Hinata itu siswi yang manis, jadi mengajar gadis itu bukanlah hal yang membosankan. Tapi ini karena bocah berkepala nanas itu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kudengar Hinata mengulang di kelasmu, Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba menghampirinya di lorong kelas.

"Yha, lalu?"

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan untukmu"

"Pemintaan?"

"Yha, biar si Uchiha itu yang menggantikanmu mengajar Hinata selama liburan musim panas" alis Kakashi terangkat ke atas.

"Apa bisa begitu? Si nenek tua itu bisa marah besar jika ia tahu hal ini! Lagi pula aku tak keberatan mengajar Hinata" ujaar Kakashi

"Si nenek tua itu biar Naruto yang urus, lagi pula ini tak gratis! Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu buku ini, bagaimana?" kedua retina Kakashi membulat tak percaya, Shikamaru kini tengah menenteng buku bertuliskan "The Greatest Icha – Icha Paradise" paling Limited Edition keluaran Jiraiya-sensei.

"Aku tak membutuhkan buku ini, tapi mungkin kau akan suka" lanjut Shikamaru

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan buku itu?" tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah, Sasuke hanya menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu. Jadi, bagaimana?" setelah berfikir sejenak, Kakashi pu akhirya menyetujuinya. Toh, tak ada ruginya untuknya kand?.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji Tsunade-sama takkan membunuhku"

"Yha, yha, yha" akhirnya Shikamaru memberikan buku ditangannya pada Kakashi, dan pamit undur diri.

-**FLASHBACK OFF-**

Kakashi melihat sosok Sasuke di depan gerbang sedang berseder di dinding pembatas sekolah. Kakashi berjalan santai hingga Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu padanya ketika melewati gerbang.

"Arigatou...Sensei" Sasuke menyeringai tipis, entahlah sekilas Kakashi melihat seringai milik Sasuke itu seperti sebuah senyuman namun tipiiis sekali.

"Ku harap kau tak berbuat yang macam – macam pada Hinata" pesan Kakashi

"Hn." Lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kakashi. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Kakashi berfikir bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika Tsunade-sama tahu hal ini. Oh, tenang saja kau tak pelu khawatir pada Tsunade-sama Kakashi. Karena mereka telah menyuap wanita dengan umur hampir setengah abad namun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sangat muda dengan lusinan perawatan kulit lengkap. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah nasib Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyerahkan kelinci kecil pada serigala nakal yang kelaparan?.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OKE INI WAKTUNYA BALES REVIEW KALIAN, INI KALI PERTAMA YHA. HAHA, MAAPH MAAPH.**

**FUJIWARA HANA : SANKYU, INI UDAH UPDATE YHAA ^^**

**BOMMIEPARK24 : SUKA YHA SASU-CHAN KENA KUTUK AMA HINATA? AUTHOR JUGHA SUKA. EHM, KALO MASLAH DI APA-APAINNYA ITU KAND SEBENERNYA SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR HAHA.**

**HANICHAN1 : SERU? HAHA YHA BEGITULAH *IDUNG TIBA TIBA PANJANG*. EHM, NARU-CHAN SAMA hINA-CHAN SAHABATAN? LIAT NANTI YHAAA ^^**

**GUEST : SANKYUUU, ROMANCE YHA? PASTI DONK.**

**SWEETMAFIA95 : IYHA, TENTU! TAPI DI CHAP INI BELUM ADA ROMANCE SASUHINANYA. DI CHAPPIE DEPAN PASTI ADA.**

** .315 : HUUMH, SHIKA MEMANG JENIUS1 TAPI SAYANGNYA DIA GHA MAU BAGI BAGI KEJENIUSANNYA AMA AUTHOR. JENIUS TAPI PELIT.**

**HIMENAINA : IYA, INI UDAH DI LANJUT.**

**GUEST : IYHA, NURUT BANGET KAND? HINATA PAKE PELET APA YHA KIRA KIRA?**

**HINATAHOLIC : KURANG NGERTI CHAP 1 YHA? MAAPH YHA! AUTHOR AKAN LEBIH BAIK LAGI.**

**GUEST : IYHA , INI UDAH LANJUTTT.**

**TWINS SHINOBI : THANKS, INI UDAH LANJUUT.**

**N : SASUKE KAWAII? NO, HINATA KAND LEBIH KAWAI HEHE. INI UDAH DI LANJUTT.**

** .777 : HAHA, IYHAKAH? MEMANG MIRIP SIH. TAPI HINATA GHA PAKE MANRA - MANTRA AN. INI UDAH DILANJUTT.**

**HINATAUCHIHA69 : HAHA, INI UDAH PALING CEPET NIH UPDATENYA.**

**YOSH, SAMPE KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA MINNA-SAN.**


End file.
